Boredom Leads To Adventure
by 1bluesapphire
Summary: After a movie literally tries to kill Martha, The Doctor gets a message from the film that someone needs his help. When a tragic accident happens, it's up to the Doctor and a friend to solve the mystery: What Happened At The Hollywood Tower, and why? The answers to these questions, and more, are found by reading and reviewing this story. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Boredom Leads To Adventure

Martha Jones and the Doctor were simply drifting around in space, not going anywhere. They were not sure of where to go; as there were so many places to visit, new people to meet. But until one of them had come up with an idea of where to go, they didn't really want to go anywhere.

Martha turned to the Doctor, who was reading a newspaper, and asked, "Do you want to watch a movie, or something?"

The Doctor shrugged, and the door leading to the hallway opened on its own accord. Martha was used to this; the Doctor had told her that the TARDIS was one-tenth human, and therefore led her passengers to wherever they wanted to go.

Martha sighed, and headed off to the Doctor's movie Library. She hadn't known that he had a movie Library, let alone having been there.

When she opened the door to the Library, she had the slightest glimpse of a large, white circular room, before something came spinning towards her, like a top.

On instinct, she ducked, but the thing, whatever it was, was making vicious hacks at her left leg. Terrified, she turned and fled, yelling "Help, Doctor!"

The Doctor had just finished reading the _London Times, _when Martha came running in, her face covered by fear.

He looked up, his smile fading quicker than a piece of paper on fire.

"What's the matter?" He asked, looking for something that might be bothering her... and was most surprised to find that a DVD case, of all things, was trying to take her head off.

Whipping out his Sonic Screwdriver, he aimed it at the case, and turned it on. The murderous DVD case stopped trying to kill Martha, and fell gently into the Doctor's waiting hands.

"The Twilight Zone: Tower of Terror." He said, and Martha stared. "You mean, the thing trying to take my head off, and did some damage to my legs, was a DVD case?"

"Yes, and good gracious, your legs are a bloody mess, aren't they?"

He aimed the Sonic at her legs, and, within seconds, the bleeding had stopped, and all that remained was a scar, one on both leg.

"Thanks, so, shall we see this movie?" Martha asked. The Doctor was about to reply, when the DVD case started glowing gold.

"It's been ages since that happened." He muttered, and Martha asked, "What does it mean?"

"It means," Said the Doctor, giving her a sideways look, "that this movie is real, and someone's in trouble."

"Well, seems we have somewhere to go, after all." Martha said, and the Doctor, who was setting the controls to make the TARDIS move, let out a cry of "Allon-sy!" before it went wherever it needed to be.

Que Doctor Who Theme Music

Staring David Tennant, Freema Agyeman, and Shira Roth

The Doctor and the Tower of Terror

By Sapphire


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't WAnt to Go

"Allon-sy? Marth asked, giving the Doctor a sideways look of confusion.

"Yeah, its French, for let's go." He said, giving her a smile in return. Then he added, "Actually, we have arrived in 1939. October, 30th, 1939."

"So we are somewhere that's a day away from Halloween, in a world that's about to go to war, again." Martha clarified, before giving the Doctor a very dark look, "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU STOP HITLER?!" She screamed at him.

He didn't even flinch when she yelled, instead, he answered, "Ever since the world started, that's been a set point in time. If I had stopped hin, it would have blown a huge hole in the earth."

Martha sighed, feeling rather foolish. "My Great-grandfather was killed in Ravensbruck, because he was part Jewish. He left my Great-mother alone to grieve, and with a nineteen month old girl, my Grandmother.

"You have a very young Grandmother, then." He remarked, and said, "Shall we head off, and give our legs a bit of a stretch?" He then vanished out of the room, leaving Martha to smile. She loved travelling with the Doctor; she couldn't think of anything more fun to do. But if she ever did go home, she'd be a doctor within a few years herself.

Thinking about it, she looked down at her knees where the scars from the recent attack were long and pink. She then looked over at the DVD case that had caused it, and gave it a stern look. She opened her mouth to say something odd, but she never got the chance to do it, at least, not in her original state.

The Doctor walked back in, carrying a green dress, matching shoes and jewelery. He grinned, and handed the outfit to Martha.

"Something from the 1930's, so that you can blend in without arousing too much suspicion." He said, causing Martha to raise an eyebrow.

"I think we'd be arousing suspicion already, since we don't have a reservation." She said.

"On the contrary, Martha jones, we do have a reservation," he said, and removed psychic paper from his pocket.

"Amazing, physic paper." He added, grinning.

"Right, I'll go and get changed, and then, should we go?" Martha asked, and the Doctor nodded.

Ten minutes later, Martha, who was now adorned in emerald-green, went strolling arm in arm with the Doctor, a handbag slung over her arm. The Doctor, who was wearing his trademark trenchcoat, was pulling a suitcase with his free hand, and smiling at Martha.

They strolled through the late and crisp afternoon, towards the gates of The Hollywood Tower Hotel. The smells of Pumpkin Pie could be smelled from the kitchen, as they made their way through the open doors of the hotel.

Tipping the doorman, the two of them made their way to the front desk, and rang the bell. The concierge looked up, and grinned.

"Hello, can I help?" He asked, and the Doctor, with a nod, replied, "Yes, reservation for John Smith, for two nights."

The concierge glanced through the stack of bookings, and frowned. "There are three reservations for John Smith, Sir. Is your second initial an A, a D, or a P?"

"It's the one with the "D", sir." The Doctor replied, and gave Martha a conspicuous wink. She raised an eyebrow, before saying, "Can we have someone to take our bags to our room?"

"Of course, Miss Smith," The concierge said, causing Martha to blush. "Oh, we're not married, we're just good friends."

"Oh, I see." The concierge said, smiling, as he called a Bellhop to him. A rather short fellow came over, pushing a luggage cart in front of him.

The Doctor smiled, and helped the man,(who, he later found out, was called Dewy), lift the heavy suitcase onto the luggage cart.

"Thanks for your help." Dewy said gratefully.

As they passed him on their way to the elevator, Martha all but walked right into a young girl who appeared to be about eleven. She had brown hair, and rather reproachful brown eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." Martha said, giving the girl a gentle, apologetic smile.

The girl's eyes softened a little, and she even smiled. "That's ok, I was just thinking about something important."

A tall woman strided over to the girl. "Yes, your sister's coming home tomorrow night, and we're having a massive party."

The girl sneered. "Well, clearly, you think more about Sally than you do about me." So saying, she flounced off, bristling.

Martha turned to the woman. "Is that really true?" She asked, and the woman laughed.

"Of course not. I love Abigail every bit as much as I love Sally. In fact, the party's for Abigail, not that she knows it, seeing as it's a surprise party."

The following afternoon...

"I really love this diamond necklace, Doctor. It works wonderfully with the sapphire blue dress." Martha said, as she pulled on a pair of high heels, before heading down to the restaurant for afternoon tea.

The Doctor himself was getting ready; he was wearing a white blouse and smart black pants. He had already sorted out a dinner outfit for the evening, and he now extended his arm to Martha, who was now ready.

They walked arm in arm with each other, as they made their way down in the elevator together.

They both had a cup of tea, and, to the Doctor's delight, banana loaf as well. They chattered about all sorts of things, like what parties were like in the 1940's. They had chattered for so long, that by the time Sally arrived with her nanny, they had no time to get changed.

As they headed off towards the elevator, with Dewy, Sally, her Nanny, and two others, Martha complemented Sally on her very cute dress.

Sally thanked Martha, and complemented her on her dress. The elevator steadily rose higher, and Martha asked, "Is it safe to be in an elevator in a thunderstorm?"

Dewy nodded. "Yes, what are the chances of something going wrong?"

The Doctor grinned, and said "I..." but he was abruptly cut off. The elevator wires were making a horrible snapping sound.

"That doesn't sound good." Martha said, a little worried. Dewy also looked apprehensive, and nodded in agreement.

Then, all of a sudden, there was an even louder snap than before, and the elevator plummeted towards the Lobby.

With a cry of "I don't to go!" From the Doctor, Martha somehow slid over, and bashed her head against the door. She struggled to stay conscious, but completely lost it when the others, including the Doctor, vanished, leaving her alone.


	3. Chapter 3

After the Crash

Ding! The doors of the elevator glided open like a snake.

The police, and everyone else was baffled; for just ten minutes ago, the elevator had been completely full of people, but now there was only one person inside.

It was an unconscious woman wearing a sapphire blue dress and a diamond necklace. The perplexed hotel concierge recognised her as the companion of "A Mr. John D Smith." "He was on that elevator with her, as well as Dewy and the others."

Convinced that there was something very peculiar going on, the police ordered everyone out, and set about to claim the building "condemned."

Dewy's father, who was scared stiff by what happened to his son, was all for having the hotel closed until someone worked out what had happened.

As the gates of the hotel closed forever, and as the unconscious girl was taken to a nearby hospital, all was quiet in the building.

As the hours flew by, turning into November, one by one, the ghosts of those who had died on the elevator awoke. First it was the Doctor, followed momentarily by Sally's Nanny.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his head, and stood up, just as Mrs. Partridge gasped, and sat up, wondering where in the wide world she was.

"I guess Martha was right, it wasn't the best idea to be in an elevator during a thunderstorm." The Doctor said, rubbing his eyes, and looked around for Martha. He couldn't see her, but he spotted Mrs. Partridge, and held out a hand to help her up.

"Thank you, Sir." SHe said politely, and grinned as Sally slowly shimmered into view. She woke up after about ten minutes, and cried, "Are we dead?"

Emmeline nodded, and said, "I think we are, but I'm here with you, Sally. I'll look after you."

Sally smiled sadly, as the other ghosts came into view within two and a half hours, all except for Martha.

"I wonder where Martha is?" The Doctor said, and decided to take a walk around the entire hotel, starting in the Lobby, and hopefully, ending in the Tip Top Club, where Abigail's party had been held on Halloween, or, as some called it, "All Hallow's Eve."

As a ghost, he glided through doors, and even up the stairs. He didn't think it was useful in taking the elevator; he was much quicker when he could glide.

He managed to do most of the floors of the hotel easily, but he couldn't find Martha anywhere. He had just finished on the eleventh floor when, not to his surprise, his body started glowing, and within ten minutes, his eleventh self stood there in front of him.

"Damm, I'm still not ginger." Both of them echoed, before number ten asked eleven whether or not he knew where Martha was.

"Yes, it was in the _Hollywood Times _this morning. She was taken to hospital last night, and the hotel was closed down permanently." Eleven said, which caused ten to sigh.

"So, she won't be on the twelfth floor, then." He said, and said "Good-bye," before letting himself fall eleven floors, literally.

Sally smiled when she saw him falling, and grabbed hold of one of his legs. The Doctor, who was taken by surprise, grinned down at her, before shaking his head, and saying, "As unlikely as it sounds, Martha's alive."

Yeah, it's a short chapter, but the next one will be longer.

Bye for now!


	4. Chapter 4

Jones and Jones

Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours. Hours turned into days. Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. Months turned into a year, and until May the first, 1945, Martha Jones was in a coma in a Hollywood Hospital.

She had been brought there when she had been found in an elevator that had gone haywire in a thunderstorm. She had asked whether or not it was safe to use an elevator in a thunderstorm, and she had been right to ask such a question.

As the last moments of the Second World War in Europe came to a close, and the deaths of Hitler and Mussolini were announced on public radio, all of the Europeans and Americans cheered loudly.

Even the wounded soldiers cheered, and some of those who had been in a coma for a period of time opened their eyes, wondering what on earth the noise was all about.

"It's over, it's over!" Several doctors, nurses, and patients cried, all of them grinning. As the cheering went on, a certain medical soldier, by the name of Victor Jones, went to visit the comatose patients. He was drawn to the beauty of one dark-skinned woman, who had a diamond necklace in a plastic covering beside her.

He smiled at her, and gently grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze. "Come on," he coaxed gently, "Time to get up, the war's over."

Somewhere in the depths of her brain, Martha heard the words "The war's over." She processed these words in her mind, and realised the full joy of those three little words. Also, from a far off distance, as if she were underwater, she could hear cheering.

_Well, I ought to get up and celebrate. _She thought, and with some effort, she began to climb up the walls of the abyss of her mind, which, until now, had remained impossible to climb.

Then, she opened her eyes for the first time in nearly six years, and Doctor Jones smiled when he saw her dark brown orbs. Tiredly, she smiled back at him, before noticing just how hungry and thirsty she was.

Knowing that her vocal muscles wouldn't work very well after six years of not being used, Martha used her hands to spell out the word "water."

Doctor Jones nodded in understanding and he gave her a glass of water.

Three weeks of hard effort later, Martha could leave. But she had nowhere to go; her Doctor had been zapped during a thunderstorm six years ago, and she didn't know anything about his ability to regenerate.


End file.
